Akira Tanaka
'Approval' 9/5/18 3 feats (1 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance Akira is a dark-skinned kunoichi of Kumogakure. Her hair has been sloppily chopped off at her shoulders and tries to stick up in various directions. Two braids wrap around her head, meeting at the back where they are pinned in place. Her eyes are perhaps her most noticeable feature, as they shine gold like molten lava. She wears a mesh short-sleeved shirt under a sleeveless, gray turtleneck dress. The dress reaches mid-thigh but has slits on either side up to her hip to allow for a better range of motion. A thin black belt cinches the dress at her waist, also holding a series of pouches on both her right and left sides. Under the dress, she wears a pair of dark, cropped pants. She has knotted her shinobi headband around her upper right thigh, where it peeks out through the slit of her dress. She's often seen covered in bruises and cuts, and the bags under her eyes are extremely prominent. Due to a... training incident, her eyebrows were burned off. They're slowly growing back. Personality Akira used to be a vibrant child, always brimming with imaginative tales waiting to be told. Sometimes, a glimpse at that child like energy can be seen in the slight smiles or the spark in her eyes. Sometimes, if she's particularly interested, she can show some of that passion she keeps buried deep inside. Most of the time, however, it's hard to remember that she's but a child. She works with a feverish passion, often pushing herself until her muscles scream for rest, and then a little beyond that. If she's not exercising her body, she exercises her mind or her creativity. Her apartment is a mess of scrolls, books, and various scattered papers with illegible notes or scribbled out drawings. Sleep only comes in the form of an exhausted faint, where even at her weakest, she still twists and turns away from the nightmares that haunt her. Unfortunately for the people around her, Akira holds her companions to similar standards of painstaking perseverance. People who don't keep up with her hellish schedule or, Kami forbid, try to stop her from keeping her hellish schedule, are often met with standoffish dismissal. Her walls are too high, too strong, to allow people like that to get even within viewing distance. The average person is often met with a similar standoffish attitude and really shouldn't expect anything better than the occasional sarcastic remark or dry wit. It is only because of a recognition of others strength that she even remembers to show respect for authority. Still. Not everybody can be strong all the time. Akira is, at her core, still that small child with too many emotions. Too much hope and love for the world. She can keep her brave face only so long before she must crawl away from sight and break down from stress. Stress of her past, of her future, whatever it is. And for every time she breaks, eventually, she manages to slowly pick herself up again. Each crack, each tear, is just another reminder that she's still weak. Still capable of loss. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 1 Ink Techniques #'Ink Creation' - The user draws a creature on their paper. It could realistically be anything, from a spider to a lion. This creature can then be used to attack the enemy. CP Other #'Stat Boost' - +5 SP -> 39 Equipment *(1) Blank Book & Ink and Pen *(1) Summoning Scroll *(1) Single Kunai *(2) Set of Shuriken *(2) Explosive Tag x 10CP Ryo * Ryo earned: 4500 * Ryo left: 4500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 9' *'Banked: 9' *'Reset Day: Tuesday (GMT+2)' 'History and Story' Pre-Graduation Akira was born and raised in Kumogakure to a loving family. She soon had two little brothers to look after, too, and she loved them as her mother and father had loved her. Even with the tension that lingered in the air, Akira grew up with a relatively normal childhood. Her father, still an active shinobi even after his wife had retired to care for the kids, would spend whatever free time he had playing with and teaching his children fun little ninja tricks. From him, she learned how to aim and throw weapons. From her mother, however, she learned the joy of art. She learned how to transform every stroke into a story, and, in a happy little accident (her father refuses to admit he'd been nudging her towards it), learned how to transform a series of stroke into an actual chakra construct. Then Masura became the kage, and things took a turn for the worse. Her father never came home from a patrol mission. They said he had defected, had abandoned his family at the promise of a better life elsewhere. Like the fool she was, she had believed them. She'd resented him, refused to speak about him with her mother or her brothers. He was a disgrace. He had left them. Left her. Like the kunoichi he had groomed her to be, she was so disappointed that he would even dare to defect. The Oni Lord's arrival brought devastation to Akira Tanaka's life. During the evacuation out of the endangered Kumogakure, her mother was crushed into the ground while trying to protect the civilians. Louder (and far worse) than her own screams, were the screams of her brothers as she dragged them away from the wreckage and to safety. She wasn't strong enough to save her mom, but she would be strong enough to keep them safe. But strength didn't keep one of her brothers from dying on the expedition North. It had been in his sleep. A quick end to the slow, suffering fever that had been consuming him on the journey. Returning to Kumogakure a year later to rebuild was a numb experience. She'd lost touch with her little brother, both too stricken with trauma and self-disgust to really see what they still had. She doesn't know if he even came back to Kumogakure. She's too scared to search and find out he's gone forever. Much better to ignore and pretend he lives, than to hope and find out he's dead. With no family left to love, Akira threw herself at the only things left in her life that she really knew. Being a ninja. She wouldn't be like her father, abandoning them and leaving them to this horrible fate. She wouldn't be like her mother, dying and leaving behind defenseless children. She would learn from them. From their mistakes. She would be alive, and strong. And even if she had nothing left to protect, she would learn to protect for others, so nobody would ever have to choke down a scream every time they woke. She's still so young, still has so much left to learn. But now that she's a ninja, she'll finally be on the other side of her grim experiences. She'll be a fighter, a participant - no longer forced to watch from the side as everything goes to Hell. Or she'll die trying. __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:Kumogakure